


Of Hauntings and Wayfinders

by MyDearlyBeloved



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: post-kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDearlyBeloved/pseuds/MyDearlyBeloved
Summary: It's those eyes. The golden eyes that stare back at me at random times when I look in the mirror. It's those eyes that strike fear in every fiber of my being and that remind me that I too am haunted, yet I still don't know why.





	Of Hauntings and Wayfinders

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my FanFic account

Hauntings are real. I've always known that. I know that the old mansion in the middle of the forest outside of town is haunted by the ghost of a girl who once lived there. I know that the old shack by the baseball field at school is haunted by the ghost of Old Man Williams who was a janitor at the school and was found hanging in that shack one fateful morning.

I also know that people haunt other people.

I've been haunted by the same girl that I spilled apple juice on during lunch in kindergarten. It's been years, and I haven't seen her since she moved away halfway through first grade, yet she somehow ends up sitting across from me at the lunch table every once in awhile, reminding me of how embarrassed I was when it happened.

Places haunt people too.

My best friend Archie is haunted by the lake near his house where he almost drowned when he was eight. Now, he never sets foot anywhere that is closer than 10 yards from it.

I know hauntings are real. I've seen different forms of them, yet I still can't figure out what kind my parents are haunted by. I see it in their eyes. The fear that flashes through them everytime I get home late, or start getting nosy about all the boxes that are kept in the attic. I can tell they are haunted by something, maybe their past, maybe our future, because everytime I ask about my grandfather, whose picture hangs in the living room, they quickly change the subject.

It's funny how huntings work. What once was something that was normal, ordinary, maybe even brought joy, is all of a sudden something that brings fear and shock to someone. Sometimes people can overcome these hauntings. They just have to confront them or forget about them and poof, they're gone. But that's easier said than done.

"Ventus you're gonna be late!," that's my mom calling.

"Coming!," I yell back as I stuff the green stained glass, star-shaped pendant that I had been looking at into my pocket.

' _Mom doesn't need to know that I took this from the boxes upstairs,'_  I think to myself as I walk down the stairs ready to head off to school.


End file.
